Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/20
Keefe POV I can't believe Sophie's actually gone. This is the second Wandering that Sophie's had. Why can't this one be like the other one. She can't actually be gone. "Excuse me" A familiar voice says. I look and she a small girl has cut me in line. No. It can't be. No that's not possible. "Sophie?" I ask REALLY confused. "Yeah" The girl in front of me says. I look into her eyes and I find the brown gold specked eyes I love looking into. "W-w-what are you doing here?" "Going to the Wandering" I just stare in shock "Who's is it even?" Sophie asks "Your's" I mumble very quietly hoping she didn't hear me. She did. "But I'm alive and standing so why would you have another Wandering?" "You're dead" "Keefe are you okay?" She asks when I keep shaking my head. "Can you wait right here?" I finally say "Yeah sure" I walk out of line and make my way to Edaline and Grady. "Look it may sound crazy, but Sophie's alive" I say "Keefe stop trying she's dead" Grady softly says. (Yes Grady did just call him Keefe and not "That Boy") "If you don't believe me just come and I'll show you." I say getting irritated that they don't believe me. "Fine" Grady sighs I take them over to Sophie and when they see her they start crying and running over to her smashing her into a big hug. "Where were you? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? How did you get here?" Sophie looks at them with wide eyes. "First of all one question at a time and second of all why am I having a Wandering again?" "Cause the Neverseen kidnapped you and we found you, but it was too late." Grady says with his eyes tearing up. Sophie stares at him and just blinks. "When did I get kidnapped?" She asks. "I don't even really know. I think about a week ago. I'm not sure though." Sophie's face twists in confusion. "What is it?" I ask. "Last thing I can remember is talking to Amy." "They must have erased your memories. We can ask Forkle to see if he can help get them back" She slowly nods. "So are we just going to stand here while everyone is at my Wandering thinking I'm dead when I'm really alive?" "I'll go tell the Councillors" Grady says walking away. A few minutes later all the Councillors come and there eyes go HUGE. "Are you actually Sophie?" Emery asks. "Yeah. Who else could I be?" "Ok to prove it use all your abilities." He says obviously not believing it. "Okay. Who's mind do you want me to enter?" "Do mine." Sophie puts her fingers on Emery's forehead and closes her eyes in concentration. "Your thinking that it's not possible for me to be alive. Well guess what? I am." "Okay one ability down four more to go. Now I want you to inflict happiness on me" One again Sophie completes the task. "I'm going to bring some gnomes and I want you to have a conversation with them." "Alright" A couple minutes later Emery and a gnome show up. Then Sophie and the gnome start saying some non-sense. "Alright so far you seem to be Sophie, but to be safe I want you to Teleport us to your old home." "In The Forbidden Cities?" "Yes. Now shall we get going?" "Yeah" Sophie squeaks. Embarrassed she grabs Emery's hand and they disappear. A few minutes later the reappear. 'Okay for this last one I want you to enchant Keefe and see if he can detect my emotions." "Wait me?" I say really confused all of a sudden. "I mean you're the only Keefe I see around here." When he said that I went into panic mode. What if I mess up? What if I'm not good eno-. ''Calm down Keefe. I promise you'll do great. ''Sophie's calming voice said in my head. "Okay. I'm ready." I say determined. As I grab Sophie's hand she offers me a kind smile. I return one. As I touch Emery I feel mostly confusion, a little anger and sadness, and a lot of relief. I tell him and he agree's with most of them. "Okay I believe that you are Sophie now." "Where's Elwin?" Sophie all of a sudden says with a shaky voice. "Are you okay?" I ask. She barely nods. "Can you just take me to him" She says rushing "Yeah." I take her and lift her cause I have a feeling somethings wrong. "Elwin" I say when I find him. "Don't ask why she's alive just I things somethings wrong." "Sophie?" "I'll explain later just can you see what's wrongs?" "Yeah. Is she conscious?" "I don't know?" "Okay. Sophie? Are you awake?" All we hear is a small moan. "Okay she's not fully conscious, but still responsive." "Do you know what's wrong?" "I might, but I'm not sure" "What do you think is wrong?" "I'm just going to check to see if I'm right or not." "Okay" I nervously say. "Okay so I'm right. It looks like someone purposely smashed her head on something hard and gave her a concussion" "Will she be okay?" "Yeah but it'll take about 2 weeks for her to fully heal." "Oh wow! I should probably go update the others" I say running off towards everyone else. "What happend?" "She has a concussion that will take about 2 weeks to heal." "At least she's alive and okay." Edaline says thinking of the bright side. "Yes. As of now she is living and okay." I say. For the first time in weeks I feel happy and calm.Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT